kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Mother
The Queen Mother or Bi Ki is king Ei Sei's mother and the leader of the Royal Harem faction. She was Ryo Fui's and Rou Ai's lover, She has had two children with Rou Ai. Appearance The Queen Mother is an extremely beautiful, mature woman who still retains her youthful appearance. She has a mesmerizing look in her eyes and a unique air of sexual sensuality. Personality In her youth, Bi Ki possessed an innocent and almost naive outlook on her life but after going through the horrible hardships she endured during her days as a hostage in Zhao, she became cold and cruel and since becoming the Queen Mother of the State of Qin she has turned into a vain and conceited person, unable to have feelings of love and compassion. Blaming the birth of her son, Ei Sei, for her misery she bares a deep hatred for him and attempted to kill him by choking the boy to death when he was a child. Originally, she only found solace in sexual pleasures. However, she has gradually become more ambitious, as she has stated that she wanted to create a kingdom, with Chiyoyou and Sanyou as a stepping stone. History In the past, she was known as the "Jewel of Kantan" for her amazing beauty. At that time she was Ryo Fui's fiance and was deeply in love with him. Ryo Fui gave her to Sei's father, Sou Jou, to become one of his many women in order to gain political power in the future. She became a political hostage together with Sei and his father in the State of Zhao and she gave birth to him there. During that time she and Sei would suffer tremendous hardship under the people of Zhao and, due to that, she grew to hate Sei and even attempted to kill him at some point. To make matters worse, once Sou Jou successfully fled Qin, they stopped receiving an allowance. That and the fact that she couldn't get a decent job due to her background led to rumors that she began selling her body to make end's meet. After Sei successfully escaped from Zhao at the age of eight and became the king of Qin, the queen mother was brought to the capital as well and became the head of the Royal Harem. Story Third Faction Arc Sometime after the Battle of Bayou, the Queen Mother sent Sei a letter which had the royal seal on it, to initiate a power play in her son's kingdom. Sei figured he should go and meet her in order to gain her political influence for his favor. Despite Shou Bun Kun's objection, Sei went to the royal harem and met with his mother after eight years. After a brief talk about the past, Sei asked his mother for help. Surprisingly, after a few days, the royal harem officials seemed like they would indeed assist Sei in his struggle for power. However, the queen mother had a secret meeting with Ryo Fui, where it was revealed that they used to be involved romantically. The two former lovers renewed their relationship and, being content with that, the queen mother promised Ryo political support. Their relationship was leaked by Kou, who witnessed their meeting, and so rumors about their affair started to spread. Ryo Fui feared this would backfire for him and decided to find another man to replace him as the Queen Mother's lover. So, he sent a "gifted" young man, Rou Ai to the royal harem, disguised as a eunuch, and managed this to ensure the royal harem's support. The Queen Mother would spend two years in hiding at the royal harem, under the guise of the results from divination. State of Ai Arc After Qin's victory in Chiyoyou, there was an uproar in the royal palace considering the funding of the newly conquered regions of Chiyoyou and Sanyou. At that point, the Queen Mother appeared in the royal throne room proposing that those two regions should pass in the Royal Harem faction's hands. Under her plan, Rou Ai is to be made governor of Sanyou, to the confusion of everyone present. Later that night, she is locked in an embrace with Rou Ai, before being greeted by their two children. The Queen Mother and Rou Ai declared that the region of Taigen was to be known as the state of Ai, sending shock waves through Qin. Rou Ai states that one of the reasons she created her own state is in order to feel safe and to heal her heart of the wounds of the past. The Queen Mother plans to attack Ei Sei at his coming of age ceremony. This was due to Ko Reki actions. He kidnapped and has taken The Queen and Rou Ai children hostage in his estate. He also rallies the people of Ai behind him and manipulated them into willingly killing the Queen, Rou Ai, and their children to take their heads to Kanyou. All in the hope that they would forgive them and not punish and/or execute them. In the end, she was able to rally them towards attacking Kanyou instead. She later appeared at Ei Sei's coronation ceremony and witnessed his debate with Ryo Fui. Later, she was devastated to discover that her rebellion had failed. During Rou Ai's execution, she argued that she should be punished as well. Upon realizing her children' lives were at stake, she begged for them to be spared. However, Ei Sei publicly stated that he couldn't do so and she was detained after trying to attack him with a dagger. She was later locked up in a tower after Rou Ai's execution and refused to take her meals while constantly crying herself to sleep. However, Sei secretly sent the children away to a hiding place that only a few trusted men knew about. Upon meeting his wrecked mother, Sei promised her that once the unification of China was successful, he would see that she would reunite with her beloved children. Western Zhao Invasion Arc The Queen Mother returns to the palace. Abilities The Queen Mother is such a beautiful woman, that she can use her beauty as a weapon to gain favors and political influence. Furthermore, she has three ladies in waiting under her managing the royal harem, who come from three great official families, thus granting her faction great political power. Gallery | |t1 = Manga }} Trivia * Queen Mother's real name is "Bi Ki". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Qin Category:Zhao Category:Royal Harem Category:Ai